1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door closing systems and more particularly to the jamb bracket of the system. The jamb bracket is mounted on a doorjamb and attaches the door closing system to the doorjamb. Door closing systems are conventionally mounted between a storm door and a wooden doorjamb to control the opening and closing of the door.
2. Prior Art
A door closing system normally comprises a piston assembly that includes a jamb bracket or stability control bracket. The jamb bracket is usually manufactured from a single piece of steel, which is stamped into a distinct and functional configuration. The jamb bracket distances the pivot connection for the door closing system from the doorjamb structure. It also provides a remote hinging area for securing the piston rod of the door closing system.
There are two main structures that normally comprise the jamb bracket; an arm structure and a basal structure. The arm structure is several inches long and resembles a flattened right triangle. Two vertically aligned holes support the remote hinging area. The door closing piston rod is fixated onto the remote hinging area with a pivot fastener pin. Whenever an attached door is opened or closed, the piston rod pivots at the remote hinging area.
The basal structure of the jamb bracket provides both stabilization and a fastening means. It normally provides four fastener screw holes for fixing the jamb bracket onto a doorjamb surface.
Forces and pressure are generated by the functioning door closing system onto the jamb bracket. Conventional door closing jamb brackets are problematic when a strong door opening force jerks and loosens the fasteners connecting the jamb bracket to the doorjamb. In order to remedy the loosened jamb bracket, the conventional approach is to relocate the jamb bracket or use longer screws. Both remedies frequently further tear out the doorjamb, damaging its appearance and reducing the effectiveness of the door closer.
Relocation of the jamb bracket can be done without moving the entire door closing system itself. However, if the jamb bracket is relocated inward toward the center of the doorjamb, maximum door swing is compromised. If the jamb bracket is relocated either above or below the worn holes, the result is a horizontal tilting of the door closing system.
Another more complicated yet permanent solution involves the complete relocation of the entire door closing system. However, because the placement of the door closing system is limited upon the doorjamb structure and the installation procedure is somewhat difficult, this solution is not entirely preferred. Therefore a loosened or detached jamb bracket often results in the removal of the deemed annoying door closing system.
Furthermore, when replacing a broken jamb bracket for a door closing system it is sometimes difficult to find a jamb bracket that fits the same dimensional requirements as the old jamb bracket and the requirements of the door closing system.
Other door closing systems exist that require differently shaped jamb brackets. One such system is a corner bracket systems. In this system a bracket is attached at the upper corner of the doorjamb where it attaches to the remainder of the door closing system. However, the bracket used in conventional systems is not ordinarily used in corner systems.
A second system that requires a differently shaped jamb bracket is that consisting of in-swinging brackets. The brackets of these systems are connected to the top portion of the in-swinging side of the door. They include a hole and post that attach the door and bracket to the remainder of the door closing system. The in-swinging brackets have a different shape than both the ordinary jamb bracket and the corner bracket.